Hidan's Little Bastard
by teety12
Summary: (Non-Canon Slash/Yaoi) Hidan's son...Hidan's brat, kid, child...little bastard. Join Hidan's attempt to raise an alright kid.


"Hishara..." Someone called out the little boy's name, who was currently hiding under the bed. The boy was hidden in the little cramped room, with little furniture and a small nightlight in the corner. The person could hear the little sobs and whines clearly, so they wondered why the kid even bothered to hide in the first place. "Come out, now." When the child slowly recognized the tired, scruffy voice, they slowly peaked there head from under the mattress, blue eyes watering with tears.

"...Where's...Daddy?" The boy asked, finally crawling out, about giving his knees carpet burn. He used his right hand to wipe off the tears from his eyes, and looked at Kakuzu, even though he would rather be seeing someone else. The man just shrugged, folded his arms with a sigh, and then started walking to the boy's bedroom door. When he reached the handle, he stopped to tell the boy one more thing.

"Make sure you get some sleep kid. Oh...and about your father," he turned the doorknob slowly, wanting to hear the child's sniffles again, "He's probably dead." He chuckled. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear the little bastard's wails of despair.

SFs

"Why the fuck would you tell him that?!" Hidan screeched, as his son was currently holding on to his leg, like his life depended on it. Kakuzu smirked, but didn't reply to his co-worker. He had been here watching his little brat for two days, so he deserved some payback. He knew that Hidan was not a responsible father, and he knew that it was partially his fault that the kid's bitch of a mother got pregnant in the first place, so...he guessed they were even now.

"Daddy," Hishara started, staring up at his father, "Why weren't you...house last night?" He most definitely said the wrong word on purpose. Hidan furrowed his eyebrows at his son.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess up your words, huh?" His voice was harsh. His voice was always harsh while talking to his son, but Hishara didn't look deterred in the least.  
"But daddddyyy!" The kid was starting to whine, leaning back of Hidan's pants, so Kakuzu took it has his time to leave.

"I'm leaving," he stated, knowing the statement would cause a huge ruckus.

"Oh, no you're not, fucker," Hidan took Hishara off his pant leg, and held him in the air with the back of his shirt. "You have to help me watch the brat!" That's how he talked about his son. "Yeah! The bratz!" Hishara tuned in, talking about his doll collection, instead of himself. Hidan scoffed at the kid, and then held him more properly. Kakuzu sighed. Both Hidan and his bastard of a son where too annoying for him to deal with right now. "Well Hidan, I would love to help," Kakuzu rolled his eyes, something that the zealot didn't miss, "But I have so much work to do-" "You have the weekend off!" "at home. Don't forget that I also have a brat," Kakuzu finished, ignoring his co-workers interruption. Hidan wanted to tell the miser that his brat was old enough to watch his damn self, but the kid did really get into a lot of trouble when Kakuzu wasn't around. Kakuzu left the room they were currently in, the kitchen, and then left the house, closing the door loudly. Hidan scowled at the place Kakuzu was just sitting, and then looked to his son, who looked right back at his father. "Well," Hidan put his kid on the ground and grabbed his hand, so the kid wouldn't try to clumsily get it later, "What should we do now?"

SFs

They were at a park.

An old rundown park in the slums of Konoha, put it was still a park.

Hishara was off making friends with some chubby kid by the jungle gyms, so Hidan decided to take a rest on a nearby bench. It wasn't that close where the kids' shrieking would get on your nerves, but it was close enough where you could keep your eyes on the little bastards. He sighed. _'I would praise 'God' if abortions where allowed _after_ the kid was born...'_ Hidan was tired.

The woman sitting next to him looked sharply at his face, glaring daggers of fire. Hidan raised an eyebrow, high, and then whistled, "What's up toots? See something you like?" he wiggled his eyebrows now, only causing the woman to glare harder.

"How about next time, you don't state your thoughts out-loud?" The woman flicked her hair over her shoulder, like a bitch, and went back to reading her magazine. _'Did I say that out-loud?' _He couldn't remember, but whatever.

Hidan looked to the lady next to him again, about to start up another vulgar conversation, when she suddenly jerked forward, running to where his Hishara was. He almost forgot the kid was there.

Hidan heard the wail of a child, but he could tell it wasn't his by how not obnoxious it sounded. He wasn't really worried why the kid was crying but he stood up when he saw the woman push Hishara out of the way to get to her brat.

"Hey!" he shouted, stomping over to the woman. He might have pushed a few kids on the way also, but this was different. Hishara's face was flushed red, and his five-year-old knees where shaking. He also had his fist rolled up into balls. The woman picked up her fat kid, and glared at the father and son. That didn't deter the zealot.

"Why the fuck did you push my kid?!" he shouted, smirking when the woman slightly recoiled. She didn't step down though, and covered her son ears, like she was warning Hidan about the language he used. He didn't give a fuck.

"I didn't 'push your kid', I moved him out of the way! Look what he did to my little Sota's face..." she rubbed her son's face, which was all blotchy with red and covered in dirt.

"Little?!" Hidan quickly turned his head when he heard his child's interjection. "How is that fatty lil'?" Hishara's expression was a scowl, but he didn't really look that angry. "I thought he looked like a pig, so I rolled his face aroun' in the dirt like pigs do!" He laughed, bending over and wiping his dirty hands on his beige capris.  
Hidan did not know who his son was right then.

The woman gasped, appalled at the other child's behavior, and snarled at Hidan, "Control your child," and then stormed off, with her sniffling brat in hold. Hidan's jaw slowly dropped. Even though the woman just told him off, he couldn't help but to check out her ass. Before she got out of hearing distance though, he managed to call out a, "Whatever bitch!" which she responded from across the rundown park with, "Like father like son, I guess!"

_'Damn, she was a quick thinker...'_ Hidan bite the inside of his lip, and then looked at his son, who was currently crouched down on the ground, building a sand castle.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Hidan pulled the child up roughly by his collar. Hishara squeaked, and then squirmed to get out his father's iron grip. "I'm sorry daddddyyy...! But the kid was just asking to get hurt!" Hidan had heard this before. Hidan had said the exact same thing to Kakuzu when Kakuzu had to discipline his twelve-year-old son for doing drugs. The little bitch.

Hidan sighed, and then harshly picked up Hishara from his arm-pits, holding him arm length from his own body. "What the fuck did I tell you about repeating me?" he placed the kid sideways under his arm, starting to walk home. Hishara just laughed, and started to gently kick his legs, "I like hurting people, daddy."...Hidan sighed. _'Dammit,'_ He thought, _'I should've seen this coming.'_

SFs

It turned out the Uchiha also had a little bastard too.

The only co-worker Hidan really talked to nowadays was Kakuzu, so it didn't surprise him in the slightest that he didn't know about the brat. What did surprise him though was that his brat was the same age as Hishara.

Hidan had already knew that a few of his co-workers, and his boss, already had children, but in the last few years, it seemed that everybody was making them, like a factory.

Today was Hishara's birthday, and the little snot was turning eight. Kakuzu and his son, Gyorou, the doped up fifteen-year-old, where here, also with the rest of the Akatsuki Co. members and there kids. Hidan didn't remember all of the little bastards' names, so he didn't really care for them.

"Happy Birthday Hishara!" One of Deidara's twins cheered, clapping their hands when the other twin popped a confetti gun. Hidan definitely could not tell which one was which, even though they were supposedly different genders. All he knew was that they were a year younger than Hishara.

"Yeah...Happy Birthday," Heiwa, Itachi's kid continued the congratulations. Hishara grinned really big (gay) an squealed, "Thanks a lot, Heiwa!' completely ignoring the Iwa twins. They glared at Hishara, and he glared back, even though he was still smiling. Heiwa just seemed to ignore all of them, and the stuck his finger into the birthday cake's icing. Itachi smacked his hand. _'Shit'_ Hidan though, almost burning holes in the raven haired kid's head, _'he's only eight and he's already an attention whore.'_ And when one of the other guests at the party gave the boy flowers, he added, _'And a slut.'_

SFs

A couple hours later, Hidan was getting tired of all of the screaming and shouting. The house was covered in confetti and silly stream, it looked like a circus shitted out all of it's garbage on the floor.

He was glad this wasn't at his house.

No, for some strange reason the unexpressive Uchiha volunteered to sacrifice his large house as a playpen for all the damn kids to run around in. Hishara was somewhere, hopefully taking candy from strangers, and all the adults sat in the living room, a paradise without little bastards. _'Thank Jashin...'_

"Hidan!" Hidan jerked from his daydream, brought back to reality by the shout of Kakuzu. "Damn idiot," The brunette muttered, loud enough for the zealot to hear him. "Hey, you better-!" He was about to counter the miser when he was interrupted by a certain blonde,"Gosh, will it ever go a day where you two don't argue, yeah?" Deidara asked. Nobody asked him to ask that. "Yeah, he's right. Are you two sure you didn't elope and get married, **and then become an old ass married couple who can't even fuck anymore because they're too old**?" Hidan hated Zetsu and his two personalities. Hidan only flopped back into the couch, kind of angry. "Jashin dammit, why the fuck did you create these little bastards?" he asked his god out-loud, also wondering what everybody else's thoughts on the brats were.  
Sasori groaned. "I hate them," he glared at his daughter, but the longer he glared at her the softer it got. Nonetheless he continued, "...I wish abortions were legal after birth." . . . "That's what I was thinkin'!" Hidan exclaimed.

"What are you talkin' about, Sasori my man, Rika is the best behaved kid here, yeah," Deidara narrowed his eyes at his partner. Sasori slowly glanced at him, and replied, "I know. I just wanted someone to point that out to everyone," and he drank some of his coffee. Bitch. Everyone sighed at Sasori, and then started talking about there own kids, acting like proud parents. Yeah right.

SFs

Hidan learned a lot of things that he didn't really care about at the party. He learned that Konan, the only bitch high up in the Akatsuki Co. ladder, had a bastard son, a real bastard son at that, about... thirteen years ago. He had no idea how he didn't know that, but he didn't. Kisame has like a three-year-old or something, the shitfa- shark-face... didn't show up to the party though. Deidara has blonde twins, boy and girl, Zetsu has a white haired daughter, Kakuzu his son, Pein acts like Konan's kid is his kid, but the kid doesn't like it, Hidan didn't know (or care) why. Tobi has a younger daughter and older son... Hidan heard he was a bitch by Kakuzu...Sasori's daughter...eh who cares about them?

SFs

"Hey, Dad, have you ever killed a squirrel?" The question was so unexpected that he nearly cussed. He was on the phone with a woman, and he knew Hishara knew that too. He turned around to glare at the boy, but he was already gone, probably somewhere hiding from his angry father with his tail between his legs. Hidan glared at his bedroom door, and then finished up his conversation. "Yeah, alright, babe. Talk to ya later," he hung up the phone roughly, his horny mood was ruined.

"Hishara!" He called out. Now that he was actually going to pay attention to the kid, he was gone and missing. "Yeah Dad?" The boy questioned back, peeking from inside his bedroom door. Hishara was now eleven, and was becoming huge. He was almost as tall as Hidan, even though he wasn't as quite as muscular yet, and his grey hair was short and spiked through out his head. His big blue eyes didn't match the rest of his appearance, for they were big and innocent looking. Yeah right.

"What the fuck did I hear about dead squirrels?" Hidan cocked his head to the side, "Have you been watching UP again?" Hishara's eyes widened, any he shouted, "No! That's for babies..." Hidan rolled his eyes. He caught the boy watching the Disney movie two days ago! "It's just... I kind of... killed a squirrel. I wanted to know if I ran in the family..." He was blushing. Who blushes after admitting to killing animals? Hidan face turned dark, and then he placed his hands on Hishara's shoulders. "...Yes, it runs in the family," he said, smiling so his son couldn't see his face. He looked up to the blue eyed boy, to see his eyes sparkle. Suddenly, Hishara's face turned into a sadistic grin, "...You want to see it?" It was one of those moments again.

Outside, there was a dead squirrel laying in a pile of autumn leaves. Hidan just looked at the dead thing. _'Isn't killing small animals the first step into becoming a psychopath...? Or was that not being able to smile...?"_ He shook his head. Hishara was staring at the animal the same way he was.

"How'd you kill it?" He asked, at least trying to humor the kid. Hidan had killed his first animal with a BB gun, and he knew the child didn't have one of those. "With a rake," the boy admitted, picking up the squirrel with one of his bare hands. Disgusting! Hidan wrinkled his nose, "That's nasty! What the flying shit are you doing?!" He questioned loudly, accidently getting the whole neighborhood's attention. Hishara only looked at him with playful eyes, "I want you to cook it for dinner," he brought it closer to Hidan, who squirmed away like a little girl, shrieking, "You better get that shit away from me! I swear to Jashin- Hishara!" The boy laughed, "Jashin don't got nothing on me daddy!" The little bitch!

Hidan, Hidan, Hidan...would you call this family bonding?

In the end, Hishara ended up burying the animal. Hidan told him that it cold of had rabies, but the kid countered when he told his father that he already had the disease...Hidan ended up smacking him, so the kid just decided to bury it...

SFs

It was the next year, and Hishara had just started high school. Hidan was glad that he wouldn't have to watch the twelve-year-old every second of the day, and he decided that he would pick up a little friend for, you know, fucking. He called her up on the phone, had her come over in her most kinkiest suit, and they got busy using protection to not make more babies.

Hishara was tapping his fingers on his desk, impatient. There dumbass teacher was taking to long talking about stupid stuff, so he wouldn't have enough time to talk to his best friend, Heiwa Uchiha. He looked over to his right, were the raven was taking notes diligently. Weird.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Kabuto started after clapping his hands, "I expect you to be able to list all the things I taught you today tomorrow." Oh... that was why. Oh well.

SFs

"So Heiwa, what are you doing today?" Hishara asked, slinging his arm over his buddy's shoulder. Heiwa smirked at him, and wrapped his own arms around the larger boy's waist, licking his lips, "What do you want to do?" Whoa. Hishara blushed, but smirked nonetheless, and replied kind of embarrassed, "Uh... Heiwa-" "Heiwa!" Some big guy yelled from down the hallway. He wasn't much bigger than Hishara, considering the twelve-year-old had his growth spurt early, but this guy looked like he was a senior. How did he know Heiwa?

"Yes, Madara?" Heiwa smiled at the oncoming boy. Hishara glared at the big black haired dude, only to be smirked at by both. "What?" he asked, confused. "You don't know anything about my family now do you, Hisha?" Heiwa asked, shaking his head and stepping next to this 'Madara" oaf. "No not really, Hei, why don't you enlighten me?" He was still confused, but when Heiwa uses his pet names it means he wants you to play along. "This is my cousin, Madara Uchiha," Heiwa closed his eyes as he was talking and smiled, "He's a senior, and he is now one of your best friends." Whaa..."Whaa..." Hishara was confused. He took after his father, so he wasn't really the brightest. Madara laughed, his red eye sparking menacingly, "You must really take after your father, just like my dad said." Hishara just stared at the older boy. His face turned red, out of embarrassment or anger he didn't even know himself, but he was about to retort when Heiwa started before him,

"Madara, don't go startin' shit already," he loved it when Heiwa's soft but scruffy voice cursed, "You know Uncle Tobi is an idiot, so why would you believe him," Heiwa looked at Hishara, his eyes saying he was sorry. "Well yeah...his dad is kind of an idiot though...and Hisha's not the brightest..." "Hey!" the one that apparently wasn't the brightest shouted. The two onyx haired boys laughed, well Madara chuckled, but everything was forgiven when Heiwa hugged him. Humph.

"That's gay, two boys hugging in the middle of the school hallway," One of the Iwa twins pointed out, leaning back on a locker with a sucker in their mouth. You were never able to tell the difference between them. "Yeah, and it's also gay for a guy to wear a skirt," Heiwa retorted, even though he was smiling. Oh... so this twin is the guy...

"Well, Tori wanted to wear the girls uniform today, so I had to match her..." Niwa countered, failing. Hishara snorted, and then said, "You didn't _have_ to match, that proves how gay you really are." Niwa Iwa and Hishara held a glaring contest, Hishara smiling the whole time.

SFs

It was the end of the school day, and Hishara was looking for Heiwa. He hadn't seen the other boy since third period and he was starting to worry. Heiwa wasn't the type to skip class. Well, not without him at least. He was scoping the outside area, where the seniors went outside to 'study', when he hard some violent coughing and vomiting. He already knew it was Heiwa.

"Heiwa! Hei, are you okay?" He rubbed his best friend's back, who was currently bent over behind a tree, spewing out his small lunch. The boy's long hair had sticky stuff on the ends of it, so Hishara just guessed it was spit. Heiwa straightened up, and continued to cough into his cuffed hands, not wanting to throw up again, and turned away from the grey haired boy. Hishara was becoming confused and continued to pat hid friend's back. He glanced at the pile of vomit on the nature's floor, and in it he saw the color of crimson red. Blood.

"Hospital," he muttered, starting to panic, "Hospital." He pulled on Heiwa's arm, trying to turn the boy around so he could see where the blood was coming from.  
"NO!" Heiwa, pulled away, coughing louder after he shouted. Hishara was starting to loose his patients, Heiwa was really, really sickly, apparently more than Mr. Itachi, and he didn't like to go to the hospital sometimes. Looked like now was one of those times.

"Hei! What the fuck is wrong with you! You know that you're probably bleeding inside, and you won't stop if you just stay here hiding behind a tree! And your coughing is acting up! Why the fuck won't you go to the hospital, you always do this!" He was now shaking the smaller boy by the shoulders, digging his fingers into them hard, and Heiwa glared at him. Hishara knew that his eyes where probably wild right now, but he didn't care. "What's wrong?" He asked, clenching his teeth to calm himself down. He may have been sadistic, but he never liked it when Heiwa went into his little episodes.

Heiwa's eyes where watering, and it seemed like the coughed calmed down, but there was a steady stream of blood coming out of his mouth. "You want to know what's wrong?" Heiwa started, grabbing the sticky ends of his hair, "I got cum in my hair." He said, eyes blank. Hishara widened his eyes at that.

"What?" he questioned, about to place his hand on Heiwa's shoulder, only to have the smaller boy turn away violently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shrieked, activating his cough again. "You heard me!" he continued, smirking, "I let someone shove their cock in my mouth, and they came on my hair, and then they stomped me in the stomach when they were done," he said it harshly, licking the blood that was leaking from his lips. Hishara watched the tongue slither back into the onyx's lips, and then looked into Heiwa's eyes. The thought of someone else's junk in his best friend's mouth made him want to vomit.

"That's disgusting," Hishara simply stated, his face turning red. He could feel his eyes go dull and icy, he just hoped Heiwa didn't. He hated it when he became like this. His dad always called it 'one of his moments', when he suddenly became mean. "You probably liked it," he continued, not able to stop himself from saying the harsh words, "I always knew you were going to become a whore." What was he saying?!

Heiwa only stared at him for a few seconds, wiping the blood off his lip again with one of his hands, and then he started to laugh. He ducked his head into his hands, walking closer to the boy who just insulted him. Heiwa swung his fist. It was too late for Hishara too dodge the first blow that came to him. After the punch to the cheekbone, Hishara was knocked to the ground, and Heiwa climbed on top of him, delivering blow to blow to blow to the bigger boy's face. Hishara didn't fight it. It hurt like hell, but he knew he deserved it. Heiwa was crying his eyes out, screaming for the boy under him to stop him, but Hishara didn't move. He also didn't move when the shorter boy stood up, wiping his tears and mouth blood away.

"You know," the smaller began, face blank and expressionless like his father's, "I really did like it," and then he walked away. Hishara continued laying on the ground for about a few hours, surprised no one found him, but he didn't care.  
That was the first time Heiwa had whooped his ass so badly...

SFs

Hidan was currently doing up his belt buckle as his little lady friend was about to leave. She decided to come over in a little cop uniform, that had a blue short female cop shirt, and a black miniskirt. She was putting on her bright red lipstick on using the mirror that was in the living room, but she messed up and shrieked when the house's door was suddenly kicked open. Hidan jumped, about to shout to the intruder when he noticed it was only his bastard son. His face was covered in forming bruises and scrapes. "What...the fuck..." Hidan went over to his boy, and rubbed his face softly. He had never seen Hishara's face like this ever before, other than that one time he was stung by a bee and had an allergic reaction. "You looked like you got your fucking ass kicked..." he furrowed his brows when his kid jerked his head away, and stomped to his room. The bitch he called over was just staring at the scene, and then her eyes met Hidan's. "It's about time for you to get the fuck out of here, bitch," he said, and the woman only nodded, not bothered by the way the man talked to her. When she closed the door behind herself, Hidan sighed. _'The story only follows him for three sections and he almost kills himself...'_ he doesn't care about the fourth wall right now...

"Hishara..." Hidan called out into the kid's room, not able to see him. He hurt a sharp bump from under the bed, a cursed under his breath. "Is that where you hide when you're to much of a pussy to handle your own problems?" He spoke harshly. How did the brat even fit under the bed anymore?! Hishara's head poked from under the bed, but he didn't come out.

"...I'm stuck," he admitted, looking like a foo'. Hidan sighed, and helped the boy get out.

They were now in the living room, sitting down on one of the charcoal grey couches, when Hishara began. "Heiwa's a slut," his eyes where focused on the ground, dead looking, "He's a whore, slut, freak, got a different man everyday of the week," Please stop, "He's a cunt, a bitch, a stupid fuck...a slut!" He clenched his teeth so hard, Hidan could hear it. Hishara collapsed his bruised head into his hands. Hidan hoped he wasn't crying, but the hope was shattered when he heard the sniffles that use to make him want to kill the kid when he was younger.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" despite the harsh words, Hidan was rubbing circles into his son's back with his hand, looking away.

"Dad...I think I'm gay..."

Hidan didn't want to hear that.

His ministrations stopped for a second, but then continued. ...He kind of already suspected that, a loooong time ago... "...That's a dumbass reason to cry like a little bitch," he said, wanting the kid to hurry up and get to the point.

Hishara stood up sharply, suddenly even more furious. "What the fuck do you mean that isn't a good reason to cry?!" His face was turning even more red, and the bruises were starting to turn purple. "I have a crush on my best friend for as long as I can remember, and then I find out that he was fucked in the mouth by some random dude, and he liked it!" He was walking around the room now, shattering all the shatter-able things he could find. "Then, the bitch whoops my ass! The pussy bitch that has to go to the hospital after he scrapes his fucking knee, whooped my ass." He was calming down after getting it out. He put his head in his hands again, and then says, "Heiwa is a slut..."

Hidan snorted, and then walked next to his son, hooking one arm around him in a manly hug. "Ever since he was five..." Hishara glared at him, and the father laughed. "Don't forget an attention whore too..." Hidan continued. Hishara's glare was still in place, but then he giggled. "Yeah..."

They sat back down on the couch, and then Hidan asked, "You need somethin' done to your face?" The kids face was about purple now. A black eye here, and bruised lip there..."Probably," Hishara answered when he winced touching his lip.

"Oh yeah...about you being gay... Are you like... just gay...or are you _gay gay_?" Hidan wrinkled his nose as Hishara rolled his eyes.

"Bi... I guess...That bitch you had in here looked pretty fuckable to me..." Hishara's grin matched Hidan's and then the latter said,

"Oh yeah? Well next time, you can take her. She was gettin' loose in the pussy area."

SFs

"Finally!" Hidan chanted, collapsing his torso on the table in front of him. "I can finally kick him out of the house!" Today was Hishara's graduation day, and Hidan was yelling all of this straight into Kakuzu's ear. "I don't give a fuck about your kid anymore," Kakuzu dug a finger in his ear, "You know how much trouble your kid's little best friend has caused my family?" He was talking about how the Heiwa bitch managed to seduce Gyorou, who was now married and had a kid on the way, but he didn't care. "I don't give a fuck~!" Hidan chanted, much to the annoyance of the greying brunette next to him.

Hidan was making sure to keep his eyes on Hishara, for the kid said he had something especially important to tell him today. What that thing was, he had no fucking idea. "Man, am I fucking hungry," he said, walking over to another table with food on it. "How am I supposed to know?" Kakuzu retorted, even though he knew the zealot wasn't talking to him. "Fuck off!" Hidan shouted, hopefully not getting the attention of everyone there at the picnic graduation. Kakuzu sighed.

"Daddy~," Hishara chanted, sneaking up behind his middle-aged father who was currently stuffing his face. "Guess what I did today~" His fucking voice was getting annoying. "What did you do," Hidan started humoring him, "Graduate? Wow, I never thought you would make it," he deadpanned, and then continued eating. Hishara pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, and then said, "No...Daddddyyy, I finally proposed!" Hidan chocked on his food.

"To Heiwa?!" He screeched, disturbed. "NO!" Hishara flushed embarrassed, especially when Heiwa came over from hearing his name, "To...Tori!" He smiled, saying his fiancée's name.

"Really?" Heiwa smiled, smacking his friend's back in congratulations. The too had made up last year. "Really?" Hidan sputtered. He swore Hishara was going to end up with a guy. "I'm going to have fucking grandkids?!" He hugged the Iwa twin Niwa, and spun him around in the air.

"WRONG ONE!" Niwa shouted, getting dizzy. Hidan threw him down, and let out a quick 'oops', and then hugged the correct twin. He closed his eyes while hugging the laid back blonde, and then suddenly furrowed his brows, asking "You're not pregnant, right?" She deadpanned, and Hishara separated the two,blushing, "No!" It was so easy to get the kid worked up.

SFs

A few hours later, Hidan went home with the company of his kid and future daughter-in-law.

"So Dad, I'm gonna get married..." Hishara said, sounding like he had more to say.

"Yeah..." Hidan replied, not sure were this was going.

"Im gonna get married...while you stay the single father lonely bastard that you are!" Hishara laughed, holding his stomach and then walked over and placed his hand on one of Hidan's shoulders. The little girl bitch was chuckling, and Hidan landed his eyes on her,

"Laugh it up all you want bitch, but don't forget... Hishara will always be my _Little Bastard_..."

END


End file.
